Sollux X Reader- Mr Brightside
by fullmetalscourge
Summary: It was just recent sice Sollux broke up with you and you just don't know how to deal with it. *WARNING: SADSTUCK! ONESHOT


I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss

It was only recent since your breakup with that asshole, Sollux Captor. He only broke up with you because he wanted to be with her, Aradia. You couldn't help but choke up when you thought of those two.

You were sitting on the couch of the place you usually hung out with your morial, Eridan. You only agreed to be his morial because he wouldn't leave you alone about it. But it was kinda fun. Eridan wasn't there today though, only you, Sollux, Karkat, Aradia, and Gamzee. You glared at the kissing couple, now it was making out… now they were going to a separate room. You honestly felt like crying…

*TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY: ME, GO HOME*

Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed

You went home and flopped on your bed, glancing to your right to a picture of you and Sollux together. You stared, "Asshole.." you put the picture facedown before looking outside, your house was across the street from the place you usually hung out at, you saw Sollux and Aradia making out before getting in a taxi.

You knew they where going to go to bed once they got home, but not just for sleep. You felt your heart sink a little and you turned off your light, rolling over to face the other way and falling asleep, a single tear coming from your eye as you welcomed sleep with open arms.

And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go

You regretted falling asleep when you had a dream that night, Sollux and Aradia were making out. It was disgusting, how many times have you seen this happen? Never mind, back to fic. You stared, Aradia moaned and put a hand on his chest and he moaned. Her dress she was wearing was ripped off as they backed up to a bed.

With that you woke up, crying. "I shouldn't be caring… Why am I… crying?" you asked yourself, sitting up and hugging your knees, you then felt a sharp pain in your forearm, you glanced at it, seeing the scars once again that you cut, for what? Hiding your pain, duh. You didn't want to feel the pain in your head, the pain that made you cry. You got your knife and cut into your skin.

And I just can't look - it's killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis

Everyday you saw them together you felt your control slipping away, a demon at the back of your mind kept telling you to kill them. You refused, you never ever would kill anyone, but… you had to admit, you felt like it. But it hurt your mind and heart everyday.

And you couldn't take it anymore…

But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'˜Cause I'm Mr. Brightside

You stood in your room as the voices in your head kept telling you to kill, the demon became demons and the voies got louder. You couldn't take it, you held your gun and put it up to your head. You felt a tear roll down your face as your took your last breathes and…

_**Boom!**_

you now lay on your bed, blood gushing from the side of your head. It was the middle of the day and since the trolls were only across the street, they heard it. Sollux was the first to stand up and rush to your home, finding you dead. He staired in shock and he noticed the scars. One scar for each day you and him have been apart.

"This is all my fault…" He said to himself, yellow-colored tears falling. The others got there and saw this, they all had shocked faces and one or two were even crying. "All my fucking fault.." Sollux repeated quietly to himself and sobbed, knowing he would never see you alive, your (e/c) was now drained of life and was pale and your eyes were closed… Never to be open again.


End file.
